Kickstart career
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: The chipettes go to college. The chipmunks are going to. Where they meet for the first time. Attitudes are bigger. There all grown up. Schools over. It's time to focus on the future. Really bad summary. Review if you want me to continue.
1. Orientation

jeanettes pov

first day of college I couldn't be anymore pumped. A new beginning to my life. A head start to my dream career choice. A scientist. I stood an focused on the major of the school. Orientation had began. A thick crowd watched The announcer.

"Welcome students. You made it" he through his fist in the air with pride.

everyone started to scatter. Markees were set up with. A banner caught my eye. Advanced chemistry. Excitement filled my stomach. I approached the desk. A teacher with a lab coat on greeted me. I stared at all the pictures. Marvellous colours of experiments. I reached for the pen. Jotting a signature on the clipboard. i turn all of sudden. i felt a stiff bump. as my lips collided with someone else's. A tall chipmunk had caught Me.A spark flew. we stared into each others eyes. Until my sister brittany called for my presence.

"erm...oops" I apologised. Dusting of my dress. I stared at him as I walked away. I bumped into someone again.

"jeanette, watch where your going" brittany exclaimed.

"oh sorry"

"what are you looking at"

"ew Jeanette, the nerd, really you can do you better"

"uh-huh" I was still in a daydream.

"jeanette" brittany snapped her fingers.

"pardon"

brittany rolled her eyes. Brittany dragged jeanette to where eleanore was standing.

"you found her"

* * *

simon pov

wow. Who was that she's an angel. I must find out who she is. I was stuck in a trance. Until my moron brother alvin skated right into me.

"wow dude"

"alvin watch were your going"

"sorry dude"

"I still question myself how you even got in this college"

alvin rolled his eyes.

"Come check out your room"

i followed my brother as he skated through the building. He came to a stop. Inserting a key.

"Voila"

a crappy door room. Only just standing. I place my belongings on a bed.

"dude nu-uh thats my bed"

i rolled my eyes.


	2. Where there is love there is life

"Come on Simon, you can't go to sleep now"

"why not"

"the parties are just starting"

"why do I have to go"

"becuase dude, everyone will be there"

"including your science clung"

my eyes popped.

"So your saying. 100% every single student will be there."

"absolutely"

"fine ill go"

i leapt out of bed. Walking out side where the whole ground was cover in foam. Lights going in all directions. Alvin spotte the cheerleaders.

"ladies!" I rolled my eyes.

"well ill never find her here. Wait. Where's theo". Mumbled to myslef.

i looked over to see theodore surrounded by girls.

"mmm, theodore this is amazing" biting into a melting moment.

"delicious"

i had spotted behind theodore. Sitting on a plastic chair. The girl I had met at orientation. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was curled back in a ponytail. She wore a beautiful purple strapless dress. I approached her smoothly. I fetched two glasses of tropical punch. I approached her closer. Until I stumbled on air. Ok maybe it didn't exactly go smooth smooth. The punch flyed out of my hands and on her dress. She stood up in shock And fury

"I'm so sorry" I said turned to me. Her fury died down.

"oh that's ok"

"I never really liked this dress" I noticed she was lying to make me feel better.

"well you look stunning in it" I choked out. She looked up from the ground. Smiling gently at me.

"well I should clean up" looking down at her dress.

"wait, may I get your name"

"jeanette"

"Jeanette, that's a pretty name, I'm Simon" brittany noticed jeanette talking to simon. she raced towards the scene.

"well, see you around, Simon" she walked up the stairs. Turning to the restroom.

* * *

Jeanettes pov

"jeanette, what are you doing"

"well, Simon spilt-"

"tell this simon to back off, ok, I told you, you can do better"

"no, brittany you back off, I fed up with your crap."

"Don't you speak to me like that"

"britt, I came to college, to be me"

"not a slut, getting all the boys"

"You saying I'm a slut"

"no Brit"

my sister stormed out if the room.

* * *

Simon pov

A furious female approached me.

"stay away from jeanette, ok" brittany threatened.

i watched her as she returned to a crowd of girls. I overheard her conversation.

"I'm going back to the room, I need a bath." She stormed into the building, flicking keys around as she walked rapidly. i went and searched for alvin.

* * *

Brittany pov

i stamped down the hall. Until reaching a room with a door open. A guitar playing a catchy tone. i began to walk up to the room cautiously. A chipmunk in a red jumper with a capital A on it. jumping around on his playing a guitar singing a familiar lyrics. I watched him as danced and sang.

_everytime we to-oouch _

_you get this kind of rush._

_If you don't want to take it slow._

_and. You just want to take Me home._

_Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah._

a sudden giggle outburst appeared. As he strutted. He paused looking at me while I burst into tears.

"Are you ok" I finally controlled myself.

"yeah, your just really funny"

"why thank you very much" he said interpreting elvis Presley.

"I love that song..."

"yeah, same here" he said strumming the guitar.

"..sing it for me"

"uh, ok"

* * *

Alvins pov

Oh I just want to take you anywhere you like.

we can go out anyway any night.

Baby ill take you there, take you there

baby I'll take you there yeah.

tell me tell me tell me.

how to turn your love on.

you can get anything you want.

Baby just shout it out, shout it out, baby just shout it out yeah.

An angelic voice came from where she sat. I turned to face her. She was singing her voice sounded like birds chirping happily. Her pitch was perfect. I began to slow down on my singing. Not putting a lot of energy into the lyrics whats so ever. She was just so stunning. It was distracting Me in a good way.

_and if you, you want me too._

_Last make a move._

_so tell me._

_I joined in her energy full performance._

_girl if everytime we touch._

_you get this kind of rush._

_baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah._

_and if you don't want to take it slow. _

_And you just want to take me home._

_baby say ueah yeah yeah yeah._

_and let me kiss you_

_We had somehow ended up lying on my bed. I stared deeply in her eyes. The prettiest of blues. Am I falling for this girl. _

* * *

Brittany pov

We laid there on his bed staring at each other. His eyes were an amber colour. His smile was so cute. His hair was a mess but I found it sexy. am I falling for this guy. It seemed as if he was getting closer to me. He was so close to me. We were practically why didn't I push away. What's going on. He placed his paw on my hip. He had big muscles. I was drooling over this boy on the inside.

* * *

Alvin pov.

I was just about to kiss her but I guess I chickened out, I. Don't know it felt different kissing her. I don't even though if she wants me to. Thankfully I didnt. Seconds after Simon stumbled in to the room.

"what are you doing here" Simon shocked at what his seeing

the girl gave me a death stare as she walked out of the room.

"Simon!"

"what the hell alvin"

"what?"

"what woman is a bitch, why are you Dating her"

"we're actually not"

"then what was with the hugging"

"she likes meeee" he trailed.

simon rolled his eyes.


	3. You left a print in my heart

Brittanys pov.

i stormed into the room. Releasing a sigh as I slopped on my bed. My sister eleanore walked in with jeanette following behind. I raced up to them.

"guys I met this hot as guy. His so sexy. And I just want to lick his abs"

"wow, britt to much info"

"you have no idea, he was just that sexy. Im literally drooling over this boy"

"we'll I forbid you from this boy"

"what why"

"you want let me speak to Simon"

"Oh yer, well he destroyed a 'what could have been a kiss' moment"

"Fine ill let you speak to Simon, but trust me his not worth it"

"Yay, thnx britt"

* * *

Brittany pov.

the very next day. Where everyone was lining up to get there desired extra curricular activity. I squeezed through the crowd. Meeting a banner: vocal and theatre work. I jotted my signature. Before the pen was snatched off of me.

"Give that back you moron" I turned to see the same chipmunk from last nights event. I tucked my hair behind my ears. Smiling gently. Blushing with embarrassment.

"oh sorr-" getting cut off.

"so your signing up for theatre"

"Ha, yeah"

"well that's cool"

my cheeks began to feel warm.

"I'm alvin by the way"

"brittany" as we shook hands. It seemed so much more. I felt a fuzzy feeling inside when our finger tips touched.

"your an amazing singer"

"oh uh yer your great to"

we stared at each other as there was silence. He jotted down his signature. He handed me back the pen.

"oh uh thnx"

"see you around"

I nodded. I finished signing my name.

* * *

Alvin Pov.

i walked away from her. Avoiding to turn around. She was so brittany. I'd hate to admit but I kinda have difficulty talking to her. She makes me feel fuzzy inside. I can actually be myself around her.

* * *

Brittany pov.

later that day we all had to go to a meeting for our activity. I entered a huge theatre. certains framed the stage. I took a seat at the very front. Three girls walked in. A skinny boy holding a clipboard followed behind.

"ok everyone were going t see your team skills. Everyone pair up"

i looked around as there was no one else.

"there's nobody else"

a chipmunk stormed into the auditorium.

"I'm here, I here" I let out a giggle.

"and your late" the girl pointed at me.

"pair with her. We're seeing your team skills"

his eyes popped and a wide grin on his face.

"hey gorgeous" I rolled my eyes.

he clapped his paws and rubbed them.

"so what song are we singing"

"uh...uh"

"Allianz insurance, how may I help you" I began to blush with embarrassment. Gosh control yourself brittany. You've dated heaps of boys. Why am I so nervous around alvin.

"Um, how about um, want you back by Cher Lloyd." I choked out finally.

"awesome choice dude"

"I mean not dude" I laughed lightly as I knew I wasn't the only one nervous here. A grabbed his paw and rubbed it. Calming him down. As our nervousness might ruin the performance.

"Ok first I'll see...alvin and brittany"

we looked at each other in disbelief. I walked up onto the stage collect the mic. Alvin followed behind me as I felt his presents. The drumsticks tapped three times. A strum of guitar played.


	4. What you've done to me

brittany pov.

i began to sing it seemed right. As I didn't want to embarrass myself infront of alvin.

Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

La la la la laaa

Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

He started to sing. I began to feel my cheeks rose. I couldn't help but smile

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

The song had ended. I felt a paw reel me. I felt lips being pressed. My fur began to ruffle. I accideintly dropped my microphone. Making a screech That went for half a minute. We pulled away blocking Our ears. After the ringing had stopped. I turned to see alvin. He had disappeared.

* * *

alvin pov.

i ran from the scene. Walking down the hall with my hands in my pockets.

"well done alvin she really digs you now"

"why can't I just for one second control my hormones"

"but noooo, I had to kiss her. Stupid stupid stupid." I slapped my palm on my face multiple times.

"alvin it's fine" a voice from behind called. I didn't bother to turn. I let out a little laugh. I turned slowly.

"oh brittany? How's it going" avoiding the subject. Brittany sexaully removed my cap. She stared into my eyes flirtatiously. She pressed my body against the lockers. I stared into her icy eyes. So dreamy.

"you know I haven't been able to stop thinking about" I whispered.

"I know what you mean" she whispered back to me.

i slowly pressed my lips against hers. The kiss escalated quickly.


End file.
